


Walk Wrong

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Either Or, Gen, about the way he walks, also idk if this counts as a jeremy/michael fic but im tagging it as that for attention lol, and jeremy has to comfort him, i mean seriously people only read stories if its tagged as jeremy/michael, michael is a sensitive boy, michael is insecure, no squip au, or pre-squip, this is so much angstier than it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: while i was writing this, i went on youtube to hear the lyrics of walk wrong and got distracted and listened to the sex offender shuffle instead





	Walk Wrong

"Jeremy, do you think I walk wrong?"

"...What?" Jeremy turned on his side to face his friend.

"Do you think I walk wrong?" Michael repeated, also turning onto his side.

"..No? Why?"

"No reason, just.. This tall and handsome guy, he like, walked up to me and was like 'oh, you walk wrong, you should get corrective shoes' or whatever."

"And you're just gonna listen to some guy on the street?"

"Yes!" Michael exclaimed, sitting up. "I mean, he seemed really serious about it. And what kind of adult would walk up to a teenager and tell him he walks wrong if he didn't?"

"I dunno. But you walk fine, dude. That guy's.. probably just an asshole."

"Yeah.. You know what? Screw that stranger! How dumb to obsess over one little flaw I could hide."

"Yeah. Now, go to sleep."

Michael thought for a moment. "..But like, what if he's right?"

"Michael--"

"I.. I walk wrong, Jeremy!"

"You don't--"

"No one's ever gonna love a dude who walks around like he just got screwed!"

Jeremy sat up and rubbed his friend's back. "Michael, you walk fine."

"I thought I was normal, but apparently I never was."

"You are normal!"

"I'm not, Jeremy! I walk wrong!"

"Michael, I've known you for 12 years and not once have I see you walk wrong at all. At least.. not when you were sober. Can we just sleep?"

Michael took a deep breath in. "..Okay."

"Just try and forget about it, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I already forgot about it! It's all good," he fell back onto the bed, covering himself with blankets. "Sorry for bothering you."

"It's fine, dude," Jeremy said, following suit.

The two lay there for a while before Michael sat up again, yelling, "I hate my stupid feet!"

Jeremy sat up as well. "Mikey.."

Michael softly mumbled, "I - I walk wrong."

"You don't."

Michael started crying. "I walk wrong! I walk wrong, Jeremy!"

Jeremy sighed and wiped his friend's tears. "You don't - you don't walk wrong, man."

"I do!"

"Listen to me, Michael," Jeremy started, pulling the taller boy into an embrace, "You walk perfectly fine."

Michael sobbed into Jeremy's shoulder.

"Stop.. stop crying.." Jeremy stroked Michael's hair in an attempt to calm him down. "You walk fine, please--"

"You really th - think I walk good?"

"You walk perfectly, Michael."

Michael pulled away from Jeremy. "I - I'm sorry, I'm such a loser.."

"You're not a loser, Michael. You're.. a winner!"

Michael smiled softly. "A winner who walks wrong."

"Ugh."

**Author's Note:**

> while i was writing this, i went on youtube to hear the lyrics of walk wrong and got distracted and listened to the sex offender shuffle instead


End file.
